lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Auraestus/Glosur's original origin
Origins: Most have not heard of me as I did not have any impact on the world until the war of the ring, I only controlled the White mountains since the late second age. For years I wandered in Lindon and the Blue Mountains with my brother, Rignus seeking for adventure. My father Renus and my mother Kilir, were very protective of me. We lived on the very southern tip of the blue mountains, away from the small Lindon village we lived near. All was peaceful, we had a decent life with my father mining Iron in the small mine. Until an Orc raid hit the town, Killing almost everyone. Me and Rignus were only a wee small age of 13 then, and our father defended us and our mother until his last breath, clad in the armor that had run in our family for generations. The Orcs stabbed him through the chest, and proceeded to decapitate our mother in front of our very eyes. We ran, we ran and ran until we couldn't run any more. My brother, who was the older, broke down in sorrow. I was just glad we were safe. But an Orc had followed our trail, and he shot an arrow straight through my brothers heart, with such rage inside of me I took my brothers axe and swung it across the beasts chest. His last words were "Your all alone now, Scum!" and fell back on the ground. I was a wanderer, I had no food, little water, and stranded in the fields of Eriador, it wasn't until I was discovered by Rangers was I able to fully recover, I was led by I kind man named Gwaddyn to Hobbiton where I lived most of my days. When I was about 60, the rise in Sauron's power led me to leave the Shire and make for Helm's deep, I figured Rohan would let me stay there for a while as I went back to the village where I was born and retrieved my fathers armor. The armor itself was mostly made of Blue-Dwarf steel but had a very bright Mithril Trimming. I was shocked that when I arrived there was a large gaping hole in the wall and bodies strewn everywhere. It was at this time I decided that I must aid in the defense of Gondor. I set up a Fortress in the white mountains and called upon my kin in the Iron Hills and the small settlements in the Misty Mountains to send a small population and they did. The fortress quicky spread across the mountains and became one of the largest dwarven settlements of the fourth age, just under Erebor and Dain's Halls. MY settlement lasted log throughout the fourth age and even to the sixth, but then it was torn apart and left in ruin, still today if you search hard enough, you will find the pure white brick that once belonged to the great kingdom. Category:Blog posts